


[JP]書き換えられない思い出がそこに

by ラクレール (Laclale)



Series: TKTR AU and its references [10]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - THSC Timeline Fusion, Gen, Henry is Clone and Cyborg, POV Henry, Post-Henry Stickmin Series: Completing the Mission, Post-Toppat King Ending | TK (Henry Stickmin), Toppat Henry Stickmin, Toppat Leader Henry Stickmin, Toppat Recruits Ending | TR (Henry Stickmin), pov Henry Stickmin
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laclale/pseuds/%E3%83%A9%E3%82%AF%E3%83%AC%E3%83%BC%E3%83%AB
Summary: TKとTRのヘンリーと違い、最初はただの(植物)クローンでしかなかったこの物語の主役のヘンリー君。
Relationships: Henry Stickmin/Ellie Rose, Henry Stickmin/Henry Stickmin, Henry Stickmin/Sven Svensson, Stickvin - Relationship
Series: TKTR AU and its references [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207892
Kudos: 1





	[JP]書き換えられない思い出がそこに

**Author's Note:**

> Dear EN user: You can translate if you used "This work is a remix, a translation, a podfic, or was inspired by another work" and choose this work.

視界がぼやけている夢の中で、僕はモニターのような物を見つけた。僕がモニターに触るとそれが僕の目を覆って、僕の記憶のような何かを流し始めた。

* * *

自由意志が付いた頃には話せるようになっていた。その時誰かがライフサポーターを付けてたんだけど、こうなる前の僕の再生能力が弱すぎたなんて今まで気づいてなかった。でもこのライフサポーター、バッテリーが切れそうになった時にアップデートして今は発電できるようになっている。

耳を怪我した時だっけ、僕がその傷を隠すために付けていたはずのイヤーピースが取れなくなって、気が付いたらそれが耳と一体になってたんだ。幸い銃にならない不良品だったからどうにかなったけど、どこからでも電話がかけられるようになったそのイヤーピースから電話してもその電話の先・・・ヘッドホンを被った操縦士のバート君は全く喜んでなかった。

それから、バート・・・いや違う。ここまで熱いヘッドホンを付けていられるのはチャールズ以外ありえない！まあとにかく彼の操縦訓練に付き合わされて、ニューヨークの美術館まで飛んだんだっけ。その時だったかな、急にエリーの名前が出てきたのは。「エリーは、まだ？」「やっとDNAが取れた所だ。お前のパートナーになる予定でよかったな」まさか本当にいるなんて思ってもいなかったよ。

それからは本人次第とは言ってたけど、チャールズ君が僕を無理やりヘリコプターに乗せるようになった。誰かにカルテッカー呼ばわりされても、世界がアップデートされたような現象が起きても。

できたばかりのエリーのクローンは、予定通り僕のパートナーとして頑張ってくれって命令をインプットされてた。だけど、今の僕みたいに自由意志が付いてからが心配で、僕はエリーとずっとパートナーでいたいって思ってた。これは世界がアップデートされたような現象が起きた数日後で、ロケット襲撃よりも前の話だね。

ロケット襲撃当日、そんなエリーと一緒にヘリコプターの大砲でカフェテリアの窓からロケットに飛び込んだんだっけ。大勢の人間をプロトコル・ディバーションで撒いてその時にロケットが発射して僕のプランで操舵室に乗り込んだんだよね。「・・・っ！」操舵室にヘッドホンを被ってない運転手とそれにそっくりな男がいて、それで・・・「危ないっ！」

* * *

「・・・はっ」それで、ロケットの医務室に突っ込まれたんだ。夢の中の銃弾の衝撃で目が覚めてしまったみたいだけど、どこを見ても青く見えるのは何でかな。・・・そうだ、こういう時は鏡を見ればいいんだ！

鏡に写っている僕も青く見えてしまう・・・それよりも気になるのは、左腕の半分がワイヤーと青くて丸い何かになってて、背中に何か刺さってる事なんだ・・・これって翼のつもりかな・・・取り外せるようにすればいいか。

「・・・もう起きてたか。君の目は試作品のカオスビジョン、かつてここのリーダーだった誰かの目を再現しようとしたものなんだ。つまんないからって事で文章以外解析できるようにしたけどな」ヘッドホンを被ってない運転手のそっくりさんが話しかけてきた。「えーと・・・」解析・・・できた。「T、K、感嘆符、S、V、E、N・・・TKスヴェン？」「・・・その感じだと、もう少しプライベートでの会話面を鍛えた方が良さそうだな。それにTKは付けなくても良い、２人以上いなければな。」

* * *

・・・それから数日後。「これは君宛の贈り物・・・俺のリーダーからなんだ。あの時の俺は君のパートナーのエリーを狙っていた。君はそのエリーを庇った。君が庇ってなかったら・・・彼女は致命傷を負っていたかもしれない。」「・・・ごめん、まだ左腕の感覚が・・・」「帽子だけでも被っておけ。」言いながら帽子を被せるTKスヴェン。さすがに記憶の中で僕と入れ換えるのはやめたみたい。「あ・・・うん。」

それから数日後・・・左腕の感覚が戻ってきた。青くて丸い何かはプロジェクターだった。「これは・・・入れてない物を出せるようになったら、使えそう！」それから、まだ飛べないけど翼の感覚も身に付いてきた。まだ、飛べないけど・・・腕と違って一体になっても取り外せる。TKスヴェンに手伝ってもらったけど、ブルーコーデ・・・トップチーフことTKの僕からの贈り物に着替えたら、クローンだった頃の面影がほとんど無くなっていた。「嬉しいけど・・・エリーが僕を見つけられなかったら・・・」それが心配だった。「・・・大丈夫、私ならここに。」エリーが耳を・・・そうか、イヤーピースが青くなってたから。「色は違うけど、私とお揃いのそれがあるからね。」「ありがとう・・・！」

* * *

そんな事があってから数年は経ってた。今の僕はタイムトラベル部のリーダーなんだ。「・・・Cloneborg？」この話は僕のクローン面に焦点を当てたけど、サイボーグ面はまた別の機会に。


End file.
